They Aren't Just Books
by Wendy Grace
Summary: Being like Silvia Watson would take a lot of guts. With three bullies, a crush, and a Percy Jackson book that comes to life...can things get any weirder? Join Silvia, Zack and Dylan in the adventure of a lifetime. Cover art is Zack (left) and Silvia (right). Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.
1. How I changed

**They Aren't Just Books**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Chapter 1- How I Changed**

Hello there. My name is Silvia Watson. And I'm pretty much your normal average girl. I read and write to escape. And people just don't understand me. They think the books I read are just...well…books. Not that they'll be real. Or so they _thought._

I'm usually a bitter and aggressive person, I like it that way because I get to show that I am tough. This conclusion came to me when I was grade five.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I sat alone on the bench in the school playground. Though I don't know how they get away with calling it a 'playground'. They use to have all sorts of equipments you'd find in a park. Well, except a swing. My favourite was the climbing wall. It was a bunch of ropes tangled together, but it was amazing. _

_That was when I was year three leading up to four. This year, they have taken away all the equipment. So now the playground is like a prison yard._

_I was reading The Sea of Monsters. I was newly introduced to the series. Thanks to my best friend, Lily. Unfortunately, she moved to Europe the last summer. We used to have SO much fun. And she used to keep giving me spoilers of each book, and I would cover my ears saying, "No spoilers! No spoilers!"_

_I picked up my book, and continued where I left off._

' '_**Traitor!' I dug my last gold drachma out of my pocket and threw it at Luke. As I expected, he dodged it easily. The coin sailed into the spray of rainbow-coloured water.**_

_**I hoped my prayer would be accepted in silence. I thought with all my heart: **_**O goddess, accept my offering.**

'_**You tricked all of us!' I yelled at Luke. 'Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!'**_

_**Behind Luke, the fountain began to shimmer, but I needed everyone's attention on me, so I uncapped Riptide.**_

_**Luke just sneered. 'This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later.'**_

'_**Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?'**_

'_**I did, of course,' he snarled. 'I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus.'**_

'_**Chiron had nothing to do with it?'**_

'_**Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts.'**_

'_**You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering your whole camp?'**_

_**Luke raised his sword. 'You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece…once I was done with it.'**_

_**That made me hesitate. Why would he let me take the Fleece? He must've been lying. But I couldn't afford to lose his attention.**_

'_**You were going to heal Kronos,' I said.**_

'_**Yes! The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy. You've only slowed us down a little.'**_

'_**And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up – all to help Kronos destroy the gods.'**_

_**Luke gritted his teeth. 'You know that! Why do you keep asking me?'**_

'_**Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you.'**_

'**What **_**audience?'**_

"_Time for the moment of truth." I chuckled to myself. I knew what Percy was doing._

_**Then his eyes narrowed. He looked behi-**_

_That was where I managed to read until the school bully, Anna Davis, snatched my book._

"_Hey! Give it back!" I demanded_

_Two of her goons came with her, Erica and Claire._

"_Why are you talking to yourself, nerd?" Anna sneered._

_I hated her. No, I actually despised her, I still do. I used to be BEST FRIENDS with her. Yeah, I can't believe it either. I fought with her only recently. And since then, she and her followers went out of their way to ruin my life._

"_It's none of your business! Give it back!" I screamed at her. She was a few centimeters taller than me, so I had trouble reaching for it._

"_Aww…poor little girl. Still too short?" Erica laughed_

"_Shut up, Erica!"_

"_Hey, I bet she's gonna start crying for mommy right now!" Claire retorted_

"_Or pee her pants." Erica added_

"_Or both." Anna concluded_

_I then got really angry and pushed Anna to the ground, grabbed my book, and bolted for the school building._

_I ended up at the girls' bathroom. I was crying right now. I looked at the summary of the book._

_**It's not easy being a half-blood these days. You mortals can't even see the monsters we have to fight all the time.**_

"_And you don't even feel the bullying I have to go through everyday…" I sobbed_

_I stayed there until the end of the day, and when I got out, the whole school was gossiping about me. I then decided, I will NOT be some pushover for the bullies' pleasure. I'm going to change. They will see._

_Flashback end_

* * *

I started biding my time and learning all sorts of tricks, comebacks, and karate moves. The first day of the next year, I was completely different. I started wearing black, punk/emo style clothes, and I started putting black eyeliner. I wasn't afraid. Not anymore. Those girls just wanted to bring me down. Well, they won't.

When I first entered school, people thought I was a newbie. And Anna's favourite thing to do was to show the newbies who's boss.

She came up to me.

"Well, well. A newbie, huh? Let me tell you-"

I cut her off , "Oh no, Anna. You forgot me already? I thought we knew each other better."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't think I…_Silvia?"_

"Bravo! You just one the million dollar prize, cue crowd clapping!" I sneered

"But-but…you _changed." _She stuttered

"All thanks to you, I hope you get lost. See ya later!" With that I walked off.

_That felt really good, _I thought.

Erica and Claire just walked up to a steaming Anna.

"Was that really_ Silvia!?"_

"She looks different!"

"I can't believe she told you to get lost!"

"Someone needs to teach her _manners!"_

I ignored them. From now on, I'm the new Silvia

* * *

**Well, here's my second story! I think I'm doing a better job at it than 'Sister Love' right? I really don't know what to do with that story…**

**Oh well, at least I'm improving. I bet some of you want to know how Silvia, Anna, Erica and Claire look right? Well, here are their descriptions:**

_**Silvia, our main character:**_

**Eyes: Dark brown**

**Hair: Cinnamon brown**

**Body structure: Not too skinny but not too broad, quite tall.**

**Personality before she changed: Bubbly, cheery, sarcastic, kind, sweet, clever, peace maker, nervous.**

**Personality after she changed: Mysterious, dark, moody, evil sarcasm, wise, arrogant, stubborn, aggressive, confident, brave, bitter.**

_**Anna, our school bully:**_

**Eyes: Poisoning green, but she wears pink contacts.**

**Hair: Blond with red highlights.**

**Body structure: Skinny, and taller than Silvia.**

**Personality: Evil, arrogant, brat, vain, aggressive, stubborn, jealous, selfish.**

_**Erica, our school bully number 2:**_

**Eyes: Hazel, but she wears pink contacts.**

**Hair: Black, with golden highlights.**

**Body structure: Skinny, and shorter than Anna.**

**Personality: Clever, evil, vain, self-obsessed, self-centered, fierce.**

_**Claire, our school bully number 3:**_

**Eyes: Blue, but she wears pink contacts.**

**Hair: Red, with orange highlights.**

**Body structure: Skinny, and taller than Erica but shorter than Anna.**

**Personality: Dumb, evil, vain, clean freak, self-obsessed, scaredy-cat.**


	2. A Huge Loss and an Unexpected Encounter

**They Aren't Just Books**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series**

**Chapter 2- A Huge Loss and an Unexpected Encounter**

* * *

"You look _ridiculous, _dork!" Anna screamed

"Maybe so, but have you taken a look at _yourself!? _Those pink contacts make you look unnatural!" I shot back.

Anna laughed, "Unnatural? _Unnatural?_ You wanna know what's unnatural? The way, you _dress, _is unnatural, the way you put on _make-up _is unnatural, the way you _look _is unnatural!"

"Shut up! You're the one who made me like this! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have changed! But the damage is already done! You-you ugh!" I was fed up. This is the fifth fight in two days. I kept trying, but I still couldn't swear. I guess I was too innocent. Whatever.

I'm year seven now. Just to let you guys know.

I bet you guys want to know the whole 'pink contacts' thing. Well, Anna, Erica and Claire were a part of this 'Pink Dolls' group of theirs, which is basically like the 'Plastics' in that movie called Mean Girls.

It was based on three members, only them, and on the very rarest of occasions Anna would choose one person to join. This was how she got Erica and Claire. The rules were that if you were chosen, you _have _to join, you don't have a choice. And you have to have contacts, _pink _ones, and highlights in your hair. No one else is allowed to have pink contacts or highlight their hair. No one ever broke their rules. No one except…

_Me._

_Flashback_

_In sixth grade…_

_Anna walked up to me, "Hey there, Silvia. You know, I don't do this, but…"_

"_But?" I asked_

"_I guess I can make an exception, and I _really _am liking your attitude, here. So I'm giving you the opportunity of your _life_!"_

_She made it sound like I was going to Broadway or something._

"_I'm inviting you, to join the Pink Dolls! You might wanna get contacts and highlight your hair, but other than that, you're in! Not like you have a choice, anyway. You know the rules." _

_I cannot believe she just said that! Me!? Pink Dolls!? .Way. The Pink Dolls were known for being mean. _Really _mean. If I joined them, maybe they'd stop bullying me. But at the same time, they would be the _only _friends I was allowed to have. And if I didn't join, they'd ruin my life even more and I'd be an outcast. But that way, I wouldn't have to be mean. It was a no-brainer._

"_No." I said_

"_No? You're turning _down_, this generous offer?" She looked at me in disgust. This scene was identical to the scene where Percy turns down immortality. I smiled. Because in this school, the Pink Dolls were practically immortal._

"_WHAT are you smiling about, freak!?" Erica shoved me._

"_Ow!" I got up. "You asked for it!" I lunged at her and brought her to the ground. She screamed and pulled my hair, I gritted my teeth and pulled her hand away._

"_Somebody stop them!" A girl shouted_

"_Are you _kidding_!? I've always wanted to see a girl fight!" A boy cheered us on. This boy, happened to be my secret crush's best friend, Dylan. My crush's name is Zack. _

…_I don't know why I brought that up._

_Two teachers then came and pulled us apart. And I got the blame, mainly because Erica had two people to back her up and nobody dared defy the Pink Dolls. I got detention for a month._

_Flashback end_

Since I go to a boarding school, I found out the following news a day after it happened, otherwise I wouldn't have taken much time to find out.

I was on my way to class and looking at everybody as if I had gone crazy. They were all looking at me in pity and sympathy. Had I done something? Or is Anna at it again?

I entered the classroom, and the teacher, Ms. Smith looked at me sorrowfully and said, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry…"

"Huh? Why? What happened? What's going on? Why are you sorry?" I was really worried right now. Did something bad happen? Somebody answer me!

"You mean, you don't know?" Ms. Smith looked at me, surprised but her eyes still full of concern.

"No! I don't! Now _somebody _tell me what the heck is going on!" I demanded.

Ms. Smith stayed silent, but she handed me a newspaper article. I read it.

**TRAGIC FIRE ENDANGERS A MARRIED COUPLE**

_A fire that has started so mysteriously yesterday afternoon, victimized a married couple who, after further investigation, turned out to have a daughter that goes to a boarding school. The name of this daughter would be __**Silvia Watson**__._

My heart skipped a beat. There was a picture of me before I changed.

_The married couple were named __**Eleanor Wright **__and __**Dave Watson**__. Mrs. Watson's body has been recovered and is now put in the hospital, with a life source machine that is keeping her alive. But not for long. _

My heart skipped two beats. On the right was a picture of **mom **and **dad.**

I dropped the newspaper.

"No, no, no! NO!" I screamed. Tears streaming down my face. My parents…my dad and possibly mom…dead. NO! This _can't _be happening! "NO! This ISN'T happening! It ISN'T!"

My knees buckled, and the last thing I remember before blacking out, was Ms. Smith's scream for help.

oooOOOooo

My dream was strange. I saw my mom, saying, "Sweetie, you have to stay strong. Don't cry, we'll be fine."

Then my dad's figure appeared, "Your mother's right, Silvia. Don't give up."

"We love you." They said in unison.

I woke up and bolted upright. White. It was everywhere. I looked around to see a woman with a comforting smile. The school nurse, Ms. Mitchell. She looked relieved.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You had a temperature has risen all of a sudden but now it has gone down. Are you feeling better?"

Wait…my temperature has risen? Does that mean I dreamt the whole thing? Mom and dad were okay?

"It must have been the shock of the news. I am so sorry, dear." She said. "However, we can go together to the hospital and visit your mom before they unplug the life source machine."

I was wrong. It really happened.

"Wait! They're pulling mom's life source machine!? WHY!?" I shouted

Ms. Mitchell shook her head. "I'm afraid…that nothing can save her now. She has inhaled a lot of smoke and burn marks cover her from head to toe…."

I jumped from the bed, "We _have _to visit mom! NOW!" I demanded. I needed to see her. I needed to understand what happened. How this all happened.

"Now?! But your still tired-"

"Now."

Ms. Mitchell flinched from my voice. It was firm and ordering. I wasn't going to change my mind.

She sighed. "Very well. Let's go."

We drove to the hospital after Ms. Mitchell alerted the principal.

"What room is Eleanor Wright in?" She asked

"She's in room 302." The lady behind the desk answered.

I didn't wait for the nurse. I ran upstairs, and spotted the room. Despite the doctors' and nurses' warnings to me, I flung the door open and ran in. I froze and I almost had a heart attack.

My mom…on the hospital bed…with the oxygen mask on her face and the faint rise and fall of her chest…I froze. My mother opened her eyes. She smiled. A weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

I unfroze and ran to her side. "Mom! Mom!" I was crying. No…please no…

"Easy, kitten. You were supposed to be a tiger." She replied. My mom was always like that. Fierce, aggressive, stubborn. She related to wild animals a lot.

"Mom…what…what happened…why?" I stammered

"I don't know…but there is one thing I can tell you. _This was not an accident._"

"WHAT!? You mean…someone did this…on _purpose!?_" My eyes widened. Someone…_intentially _started a fire to kill mom and dad!?

"Probably…" My mother was struggling to breathe now. This can't be happening. No. No. No.

"Mom! Please! Don't leave me! I don't know…don't know what I'm supposed to do…" I sobbed

"You'll know. You're a tiger. Stronger than this. Now wipe those tears away. I'd hate to see you cry." She was still smiling. How could someone smile when they're like this?

"There…" My mother breathed deeply, "There's also a surprise waiting for you. You will be visited by unexpected guests, so get ready for the adventure of a lifetime."

"Huh? Mom, what are you saying! Enough about me! What about _you!?"_

A doctor approached me, "Listen, your mother doesn't have but a few minutes. I suggest you make this quick."

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kick him. I wanted to slam him on the wall. But I couldn't. I needed to be focused on mom.

"Listen mom, you'll get through this! Come on! If I'm a tiger, you're a lion!" I reasoned.

My mom smiled once again, "I like your attitude, but alas, nothing is permanent. You should know that."

My mother's blinks became longer. She was shaking. I held her hand. It was ice cold.

The doctor approached the life source machine. My eyes widened again.

"I love you." My mother said.

The doctor said, "I'm sorry." And pulled the plug.

My mother closed her eyes, and her hand fell on the bed.

_**3 days later…**_

It's been three days. I'm actually surprised I managed to survive that long. I hadn't uttered a word for the past three days. Not one. Believe it or not. And if it was possible, I became even more bitter.

_This was not an accident._

Why? Why? Who would do that!? If I found that person…I was going to kill them. Literally.

My eyes started getting misty, but I wiped the tears away. The last thing I need is giving people the pleasure of seeing me cry.

I was walking out of class when I saw it. Anna, with her arm around…Zack? What!?

She looked at me, smirked and said, "Oh, Zack! You are_ so _funny!"

"Uh…but, I didn't say anything…" He replied, adjusting his collar.

He really looked uncomfortable. I was actually supposed to meet Zack at the cafeteria. He gave me a note in class saying he wanted to talk to me about something. I was clearly nervous about it.

Anna spotted the note in my hand and probably saw the words, 'Meet me'.

"So…where do you wanna go on our date?" Anna asked all flirty-like.

She made sure to get the word 'date' _very _clear. Probably to rub it in my face. I was so angry. I knew she was making this up, but why isn't Zack _doing something?_

Could they really be…

RING!

The bell rang, and I rushed out of there. I wasn't going to wait for an explanation. Anna couldn't have been more obvious if she held a sign that read, 'HE'S MINE!' And Zack, although looked very uncomfortable, was probably just nervous. For their _date. _Ugh! WhatEVER!

oooOOOooo

I sat alone in on one of the wooden cafeteria tables. I hadn't touched my tray. After what I saw, I lost my appetite. I would've continued sulking to myself, which I would have preferred, if Anna hadn't sashayed over to my table, followed by Erica and Claire.

"Hi there, freak!" She waved

"It's _Silvia_! Of course, you need more than a few brain cells to know that, Anna!" I retorted. My voice sounded hoarse. Maybe because it's been three days, four hours, five minutes and twenty-one seconds before I last used it.

…

I have no idea how I just knew that.

"Aww…is wittle Siwvia saaaad?" Claire imitated a baby's cry. The whole cafeteria was listening to our little 'conversation' right now.

"Do you need a milk bottle?" Erica laughed, I was about to tell them to get lost, if Anna hadn't said that one sentence that made me lose it.

"Why don't you go crying for _mommy_?" She then covered her mouth like she remembered something, "Oh, that's _right _you don't have one!"

I lost it. I completely lost it. Red was the only colour that I could see. I yelled and shoved her at one of the empty tables, she landed on her arm, followed by a 'SNAP' and her scream.

I then grabbed Erica by her shirt and threw her on the ground. I turned to Claire. She looked terrified.

"N-now, n-now…e-easy there, Silvia." She got my name right for the first time in her life.

"Go take one for the team, Claire!" Erica shouted, "Show her who the Pink Dolls are!"

Claire still looked terrified.

I took the chance and kicked her shin, then punched her stomach. She fell on the ground.

Everyone gasped and I glared at the three of them with a murderous glint in my eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now." I said, then headed towards the door.

"You-you're _dangerous_!" Anna screamed behind my back, I turned around.

"Yeah!" Erica joined in, "She needs to be put in a mental hospital!"

"She…looks scary…" Claire muttered.

"That's right!" A girl shouted. I looked at the crowd to see who had spoken, it was Abigail Stevenson, former member of the Pink Dolls. She got kicked out because her mother hadn't allowed her to wear pink contacts. She has been trying to impress them ever since so they could make her an exception.

"You could have _killed _them!" She continued, "Just because they said one harmless joke!"

I went up to her face. "Oh, is that so? One _harmless_, _funny_ joke, right?"

She gulped, "Y-yes! You overreacted!"

"Yeah!" A boy joined in from the crowd. "You just want to appear heroic or whatever! But really, you're just selfish!"

The crowd went on.

"You just want us to feel sympathy!"

"You want everyone on _your _side!"

"Just because you look tough, doesn't mean you are!"

"You look like a freak!"

"Look at the poor girls! I think Anna's arm broke!"

"No one will side with you, just go away!"

"Go cry yourself a river or whatever!"

"Enough!" I screamed, I headed for the door again. They continued.

"You'll get kicked out!"

"At least this school will be a better place without you!"

"You are SO weird!"

"And…what's up with the spikes, anyway? You look like some clown!"

"Face it! You'll forever be alone!"

"She said ENOUGH!" A boy has shouted. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned once again.

The students started searching for who spoke up.

"Who said that?" Anna yelled

"Me." Out of the crowd, accompanied by Dylan, stood…Zack?

"Are you guys even _listening _to yourselves!?" He continued, "Didn't you hear what insults these three had said!?"

He now stood in front of the students. "They made fun of the death of her mother! What would _you _do if you were her place, huh? What if _your _mother died, and someone made fun of it? You'd want to kill them, right? You're saying, she's selfish? Well, announcement, YOU are!"

"Now, look here-" Abigail started, but Zack was on a roll.

"And you're all saying that the way she dresses is weird and freaky? Well, these three…" He pointed at Anna, Erica and Claire, "Are the reasons she changed! Do you all remember the old Silvia? The Silvia that was all kind, sweet, cheery, bubbly, ready to help out anyone and could always turn a negative situation to a positive? Well, look now, this Silvia is tough, aggressive, stubborn, confident, brave, and-" He probably started realizing what he was saying and blushed real hard. I was the same.

"I-I mean, the point is! They were the reasons Silvia changed! Otherwise, she would've been her same old self!" Zack looked at me, "I mean, she's still awesome now, but…the change wasn't that necessary…"

I smiled, "Thank you." I then turned around and walked away. Happily.

oooOOOooo

I ran to my dorm, but as soon as I closed the door, I realized that the Pink Dolls would blame me and this would be the first place the teachers' would look in.

I peeked outside and made sure the coast was clear. I then snuck out and ran to look for somewhere else to hide. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't.

I ran by Zack and Dylan's dorm when a hand pulled me in. I punched it.

"Ow! Jeez, Silvia, it's me! Dylan!" He clutched his arms. Oops.

Next to him stood Zack, "Do you really think that running away from this place is going to be easy?"

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't try. Why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked

"Dude, after you left the teachers rushed in and, of course the Pink Dolls blamed you and everybody agreed with them, blah blah, the headmistress is looking for you, yadda yadda, you're getting kicked out." Dylan (kinda) explained.

"I expected it." I said, I turned to Zack, "By the way, thanks, you know…for standing up for me."

"Hey, no prob. I know what it's like-" He stopped himself, "I mean, I know what it's like to get bullied."

"Anyway, what are we gonna do know? It's only 'bout time before the teachers find her." Dylan pointed out.

I was about to tell them to just let me run away on my own when the weirdest thing happened.

Cold wind blew from nowhere, and a huge purple portal opened up in the middle of the room, and someone climbed out from it. Well, I think he was, _kicked _out…

"Ow! Really, wise girl?" He grumbled.

"Just get on with it!" A voice yelled from inside the portal.

The guy stood up, he had black hair and sea green eyes. He looked about sixteen. He was wearing a shirt that said, you guessed it, CAMP HALF-BLOOD. He was holding a sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" Zack stepped forward.

"Hey, easy there! I come in peace!" The boy raised his hand to show the 'peace sign'.

"I'm-"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?" I interrupted.

"Wow, am I…famous around here or something? No autographs please!" He mocked.

* * *

**There! Wow, I didn't know I was so evil! So depressing, I know boo-hoo! *Dramatic gasp* I think I'm becoming like UNCLE RICK! So, this story was pre-written that's why I updated early.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Hallowtail: Thanks for your support! And about the bullies being a stereotypical, sorry for that, but these things are kind of similar to what the bullies would tell me, when I was that age, so I just kind of altered the words, I stink at being a bully. Then again, I should be proud of that.**

**Book-shelfdivided: Thanks! If you have any improvements that I could make, feel free to tell me!**

**Here are the profiles for Zack and Dylan:**

_**Zack, our main character's crush:**_

**Eyes: Black**

**Hair: Black**

**Body structure: Kind of muscular, but skinny.**

**Personality: Kind, sarcastic, forgiving, forgetful, worrier, nervous around girls, helpful.**

_**Dylan, our main character's crush's best friend:**_

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Body structure: Skinny.**

**Personality: Funny, sarcastic, mischievous, cheeky, loyal, clumsy.**


End file.
